


Still Home

by orphan_account



Category: Fringe
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Threesome, mfm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if his Alternate hadn't died, Lincoln still would have chosen a life in the other universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Home

It's Livv's turn to decide what they're doing tonight.

With three people sharing a bed spontaneity doesn't always go well, as Lincoln has discovered first hand, having fallen out of the bed in Olivia and his doppleganger's house more than once. 

Livv doesn't tell them what she wants until she's already got Lincoln flat on his back and naked. She straddles his lap but looks back over her shoulder at her partner, his twin, who's stripping under Lincoln's avid gaze.

Olivia is grinning and it's that grin that he has learned to love and be wary of in equal measure because it means she's planning something. "Okay boys," she turns back to him with arousal dark eyes as he runs his hands up the naked skin of her thighs and slips two fingers inside her. "I want you both to fuck me."

His double stumbles, almost falling over the jeans he's in the process of shucking. Lincoln shares an amused look with Livv as Captain Lee asks, "Both at the same time?"

"I hope so." Lincoln admits shyly, twisting his fingers further into Olivia.

She hisses out a "Yes," as she arches against him and suddenly his double is just there behind her. He can move fast for such a tall guy and gracefully when he wants to. The feel of him settling his weight over Lincoln's legs as he fits himself against Livv's back makes Lincoln buck upwards, needing friction on his straining erection.

Olivia responds to his needy groan by pulling his hand away and sliding down onto his cock. When Lee first presses a finger inside her, she clenches around Lincoln and does it again every time he stretches her. It reminds him a bit of the tantric sex he tried once except that Livv is moving as well, pushing herself back against his fingers and forward onto his cock with happy, wanton moans.

Lincoln temporarily relieves his twin of the lube to slick up his cock and then they're ready; Lee is lined up to push in and Olivia has gone still, panting. As his double slowly slides in, Lincoln can feel him, cock pushing against cock with only agent Dunham separating them.

The sex is slow and careful like this, though soon they've all fallen just as far into the pleasure of their joining as they would have any other time. To Lincoln it feels more intense this way, slow building but just as powerful. Olivia's orgasm, when it comes, rushes through all three of them like a tidal wave, Lincoln holding on just a bit longer than his double so that he can watch their faces as they let go.

When they've cleaned up and settled down, Lincoln has worked his way into the middle; sandwiched between the two of them like the ultimate little spoon. Right here, right now, his universe is a distant memory because right here, right now, Lincoln is home.


End file.
